1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water monitoring devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathing basin monitoring system for indicating a temperature and the presence of a maximum water level within a bathing basin along with additional functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water monitoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water monitoring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5.621,390; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,226; U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,491; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,563; U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,368; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 313,567.
In these respects, the bathing basin monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating a temperature and the presence of a maximum water level within a bathing basin along with additional functions.